Kevedd
by SevenSneakyFoxes
Summary: Double D ends up having to leave Peach creek but comes back to graduate his senior year, bigger and badder. This is reverse Edd and regular Kevin (I'd like to make it a point to say that I've added two characters that I have no hold over. Nat and Rave belong to c2ndy2cid and Kirakurry respectively and anything I accidentally do to them is my fault and mine alone).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, for those of you who read this story before I gained ownership: I apologize greatly. What with the new term starting up I'd gotten a little sidetracked and busy, but as you might ****_not_****know, I hate, hate, hate excuses, so I won't claim that as one. There were a few things I had to check before I could start this up.**

**Anyway, I've got mid-terms starting Monday so I'll be updating thrice today. I'll try to keep a schedule from here on out. Hopefully we all know that I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, because I don't plan to say it even again. Moving on… You may feel like you've read the first two chapters but I changed a few things, so please read them again.**

**As always:**

**Your best bro,**

**~SevenSneakyFoxes~**


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin watched as the nerdy boy made his way to the car, taking a seat on the left side behind his father. The family wasted no time in backing out if the driveway and heading towards the end of the cul-de-sac. That car never came back. No moving trucks, no human life, nothing came back to the house on the other side of the street. Kevin was confused on why the family would up and leave without so much as a goodbye.

He remembered that same year when school started back up, everyone was excited to finally be a freshman, he would check the hallways for any sign on that black sock headed nerd, but never saw him, not once. Kevin tried asking Eddy, but he would always say the same thing: "Why do you care?!" Not long after Eddy started showing less and less and when he did he was always in some sort of drug induced stupor. Ed only shouted about how Double D being taken by aliens to a far off place where they did experiments on him. Then Nathan showed up sophomore year and after a while things got progressively better.

That was four years ago. Now they were all seniors. Except for Johnny, Sarah, and Jimmy, who'd obviously grown apart in their two years of high school. Johnny had managed to find a more discreet way to carry plank around, Sarah joined the cheerleading team with Nazz, and Jimmy joined a group of other clubs.

Nazz, who'd filled out over the years, still hung out with them. Them being Rolf, Nat, and Kevin. While Kevin himself had grown taller and built up enough muscle mass to be captain of the football team. Rolf, also a part of the football team, had let his hair grow out and kept it in a messily made ponytail that stopped at his shoulders.

Kevin had spent his last week of summer break before senior year hanging out with Nat and Nazz by the pool, in the mall, or just at each other's places, but that's not why this week stuck in his mind. No, It was Friday evening at precisely 4:36, a black 2010 mazda rolled into the vacant driveway of the house across the street.

Kevin watched as a tall, lean figure climbed out of the car. Obviously too tall and muscular to be that boy he once knew in eighth grade, but the sight of the familiar sock hat made him freeze. Cyan eyes scanned the cul-de-sac then disappeared for a moment when the boy retrieved his bags from the back seat. Eddward Marion Vincent stood there for a few more seconds, unmoving.

He closed the car door, then made his way to the porch and set one bag down. He fished a key out of his back pocket, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The last of him Kevin saw was a pale hand reaching out to grab the bag left on the porch before the door closed. The Double Dweeb he once knew was gone and the one that took his place was bigger and badder than the old Double D.


	3. Chapter 3

As you can see, I am literally incapable of doing what I say I will, so I'm just going to start saying things I don't mean. Like, "today wasn't a double update", and "my parents still love me" (not so much that last one). Anyway, two chapters soon to be three you hope.

I just wanted to say 'thank you' to my wonderful, flamboyant boyfriend, who beta'd this chapter for me since I'm too lazy to edit it myself. Here we go!

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

I opened the door, and was instantly hit with the dust that had collected on everything. Dropping my bags by the stairs, I headed towards the kitchen, and found the note that sat on the table. I picked it up and, with a sigh, began to read it,

_Eddward,  
Welcome back home. We are terribly sorry that we are not there to see you.  
Your father got called for an important meeting and I was needed at the hospital.  
We will see you soon. We love you,_

_\- Mother and Father_

Crumpling the letter in my hand, I tossed it to the trash, and set to work with cleaning up the house. "I can't believe they couldn't even hire a maid to clean the place." I grumbled.

Upon finishing the regular chores, I walked back to the staircase, grabbed my two bags, and headed to my old room. When I opened the door, I looked at everything that I left behind. I moved inside. Seeing photos of myself when I was younger, along with Ed and Eddy. "I wonder how they are?" I said to no one. I set the bags down, and began to unpack my new belongings, discarding the old things that were no longer of interest to me.

By the time I had finished cleaning the house and redecorating my room, it was past 8. Deciding to go for a walk, I stepped outside and headed towards Eddy's home. I went around back where his bedroom door sat, and gave 3 knocks.

It took a few seconds, but the door was opened to reveal a young man that stood 5'2 to my 6'1. Eddy had surely changed in appearance, no longer the chunky short man but he had he had been. He'd thinned out a bit, and his hair, still blue, was gelled so the front stuck up. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black jacket, with black vans. He had on a pair of sunglasses and stank of a strong odor that I knew too well now.

"Double D?" Eddy asked, removing his sunglasses.

"Ah, salutations, Eddy. It's been a while, has it not?" I replied with a smirk.

"It sure has. Dude, what happened to you?" Eddy interrogated, stepping to the side to let me in. The room hadn't changed much at all, minus the "adult magazines" that he once hid under his bed. They now lay on various parts of any surface, except for the short round table in the corner that held a baggie of marijuana and some rolled joints, along with an ashtray.

"I took up swimming, it filled me out quite well, and ended that bully situation I was almost a part of in my new school. I began to fight back, grew into this, I suppose." I sighed and moved to the table that held the previously mentioned items. Nodding to them, after pulling up a chair for me to sit in, Eddy took a seat. "Take up smoking, Eddy?" I asked reaching for the lighter and a joint.

"Yeah, guess you could say that. After you left, things changed. I couldn't really keep up with school anymore. I mean, I still go, of course, just— I ain't too concerned for my grades and shit anymore." Eddy explained.

"Language, Eddy." I stated with a smirk, making him chuckle at memories of our childhood.

"So, where did you go?" Eddy asked. I looked at him, before shaking my head and sighing, lighting the joint and inhaling deeply.

I held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly, and looked him in the eyes with a warning glare, before saying, "It don't concern you."

He must have gotten the signal, because he didn't push it anymore. Instead telling me about the recent changes in the cul-de-sac. I made a mental note to check out Jimmy and Jonathan's changes, as well as a few others.

After everything was said and done, we sat quietly in our high, until the door burst open with a loud bang that made us both flinch. The sound that followed made me lose my newfound anger quickly.

"EDDY! EDDY! Double D's back Dou-" He stopped, seeing me, and began to rush towards me, before I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Please, Ed, refrain from touching me." He gave a low whimper that clearly stated an okay. I let go, and looked at him.

"Double D, where did you go?" Ed asked. I quickly changed the subject, asking him about his tattooing jobs, to which he quickly jumped with joy and pulled out his phone to show his work. I will admit this, Ed was good. No, better than good.

"Are you going to school this year, Double D?" Ed asked me.

I looked up at him and calmly stated: "Of course, Ed. Just because I changed physically does not mean I have changed mentally. Education is still my top priority." I paused, "As of right now." I stated a bit more stern. After that, I managed to get caught up with Ed. I had been gone for four years, and so much had changed. Everyone has changed drastically. I looked to the clock,only to notice that it was now 1:14. I rose, "Well, gentlemen, I must be going. I have plenty to do for tomorrow. and need to get some sleep." I fist-bumped Eddy, as well as Ed and took my leave.

Glancing around the cul-de-sac, I saw each house soundless and dark due to the sleeping residents within. My eyes stopped on one particular person's home: Kevin Barr. The one who, when we were kids, would constantly torment us three Eds.

'That will not happen this year, Kevin. I will not hesitate to hurt you, and I can't wait for the chance to get payback for the past.' I thought, with a huge smirk and a look that could kill. Opening my door, I stepped inside and made my way to wash the evidence of the long day away. Once finished I, I headed to bed, and got comfortable on the full sized mattress, closing my eyes. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

I've already failed at keeping a schedule, but I expected that so... I might have to stick to updating every two weeks or so until I'm really ahead of the game. Expect an update on the 25th and New Years though (because of a few known reasons [not named so as not to offend anyone]).On another note, I've just figured out where this story is going, and well, it's probably not an expected outcome. On with it. Here's chapter 3

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

Kevin thought that school would be different with Double D back. It wasn't. In fact, the only thing that changed was a new student in his homeroom. A new student that wasn't Double D. Lunch, however, was not as quiet as the beginning of the day.

"Kevin! Kev!" A familiar blonde called him, waving vigorously. He sighed and headed towards his usual lunch table. He sat beside Nazz just as Nat slid on to the seat next to Rolf.

"Sooooooo, two new students in one day." Nat trailed off.

"Hey, hey. One of them isn't new. He grew up here." Nazz explained.

"Was it the hot one? Please let it be the hot one. This town needs something to be proud of other than its ridiculous jawbreaker industry. No offense Kev." The redhead snorted at Nat's antics.

"Which one is the hot one?" The redhead questioned.

"Oh, you know. 5' 11", purple hair, broody, but really interested in Theater Arts."

"Wait. Please tell me you're not already stalking him." Nazz interrupted. The boy just smiled and returned to his food. "And you," She pointed to Kevin. "Stop encouraging him." But the redhead was focused on something across the cafeteria. "Kev?"

"Sorry, what?" He turned back around to look at his table mates.

"What were you just staring at?" Nat asked, spinning around to see what Kevin had been looking at.

"What? Nothing! There's nothing."

"He was staring at the Ed-boy." Rolf cut in for the first time.

"Stopped caring when hottie walked in." The table's occupants broke down into laughter. When it subsided they went back to eating.

"Rolf was just talking about someone who used to live here a few years back. He disappeared for a while and came back last night." Nazz explained. Nat just nodded and set his tray aside. The bell rang, calling the students back to class.

"Nat! You, me, the diamond after practice right?" Kevin questioned, breaking away from the group.

"Sure thing!" The other answered. Kevin silently slunk through the halls to his next class.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet like that morning and Kevin only shared one class with Eddy. The latter hadn't wanted to talk, choosing to ignore Kevin instead. By the end of the day Kevin had nothing. Why had Double D left all those years ago just to come back now?

Football was a mess. His team wasn't crap, no way, but he hadn't been focused, and in turn, his players hadn't either. He was silent again on the trek over to the baseball diamond with Nat.

"Dude what's up? You've been oddly quiet all day." Nat poked Kevin's cheek. The redhead looked over at him.

"Nothing much. Just thinking really."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Does what hur—… I fucking hate you Goldberg." The other chuckled.

"No, seriously. What's been goin' on in that head of yours?" They threw their stuff in the dirt next to the bleachers as they arrived. Kevin began jogging around the diamond, Nat easily catching up to him.

"You know that guy Nazz told you about at lunch?"

"The Ed-whatever guy? Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, you know we all live in that stupid cul-de-sac, and like, I used to live across from that kid. He didn't always look the way he does now." He slowed to a walk, "He used to be this little nerdy kid right? This skinny, pale, easily bullied know-it-all, and then he left. Now he's back and like, jock material right? But, it's weird, ya' know? I can tell something is different, but not exactly what's changed." Nat had glanced occasionally at him the entire time Kevin had been talking.

"So uh. It's not really my place to judge, but uh, I'm feeling some serious UST here. Like serious cut-it-with-a-knife UST here bro." He mimed a cutting motion with his hand.

"Ew. God no. Why would you even think that? Not everyone is gay Goldberg."

"It got your mind off things though, didn't it?" Nat smirked and stopped walking. "Now are we gonna swing or what?" Kevin just smiled, shook his head, and retrieved equipment from his duffle bag.


	5. Chapter 5

So, uh… today was a disaster. For starters, I came home for Christmas and it started out great, then mom and my brother had to work (something about corporate chains being open 365 days of the year) and ended up getting cut late (I hope you all know what that means). My mom's boyfriend was being a jerk. So my mom left the house in tears only to return 30 minutes later ready to go to our annual "family" movie. We went to see the third Hobbit movie (It was okay I guess. [I review films in my spare time so I ended up evaluating every second]) and had an argument about who'd stay in the concessions line and who'd save seats. Overall it was a tiring day and I'm sorta glad it's over. Anyway, I really just wanted to wish you happy [insert holiday name or something here]! I hope it wasn't as bad as mine.

Super tired,

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

School was relatively quiet for having just returned yesterday. Ed and Eddy had made it a point to show up for his first day back at school and swim season here was year-round. He'd even managed to avoid that annoying redhead all day. This year couldn't have started any better.

The final bell had just rung when he caught sight of his new neighbor Rave. The boy was standing at his locker and glaring at the floor.

"James." Edd called. The boy looked up.

"Don't call me that." He snapped back.

"Whatever. Do you want a ride home or not?" Edd growled. Rave scowled, but shut his locker and the two strode out of the building. "What are you pissed about? Is the performing arts department not up to your standards?" He joked.

"No, that was fine." He paused as they got into the car. "It's that dick Nat Goldberg or some shit. I've been in one, _one_ class with him, and I want to murder him."

"Ahh. Love at first sight then?" Edd peeled out of the school parking lot.

"I _will_ castrate you Edd."

"You wouldn't dare." The two glanced at each other. The cul-de-sac wasn't too far from the school and Edd found himself pulling into his driveway rather quickly. "Have a terrible day James." He gave a snake-like grin as the other crossed his yard. His eyes traveled over to the empty Barr home before he turned around and went inside. Once again, the house was completely dark. No note this time. Nothing but the quiet and somehow, he was okay with that today. "Might as well do my homework." He grumbled, throwing his backpack on to their pristine couch.

He didn't regret coming back. Peach Creek was his home, but he hardly cared for his intellect. He often pondered if his parents would be gone all the time if he wasn't as smart as he was. Would they be around even less? Or would they spend more time nurturing him, attempting to make him smarter? It didn't matter now. He was who he was because of how he was raised. '_No._' he frowned. He was who he was because of _that_.

Shaking his head, he continued with his math, AP Calculus was a blast. The doorbell interrupted him though. He growled and stood to answer it. At the door stood a rather familiar blond along with yet another familiar boy and someone Double D was certain he'd yet to meet.

"Hey Double D!" Nazz greeted. She threw her arms around his neck. Edd, surprised by the girl's straightforwardness, staggered back into the house before placing his hands around her waist.

"It is good to see you again Nazz." She let go and backed away. "Rolf, and judging by the sheer amount of flamboyance radiating from you," He turned to Nat.

"You must be Nat Goldberg."

"Oh, so you've heard of me? I'm flattered." Nat smirked and stepped into the house. Rolf followed closely behind and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Edd questioned, leading the group further into the house.

"We just wanted to see you after all this time." Nazz replied. She sat on the couch and glanced at Edd's homework. "Look at that. Gone for years and the first thing you when you get back is homework. You haven't changed a bit."

"Unfortunately, miss Van Bartonschmeer, I am not the same person as I was before I left. I apologize if that is what you expected." Edd sighed. There was a silence that swept over the room's occupants. Nat was the one who finally broke it.

"Whoa Double D what's with the last name? I thought you were friends."

"I do not believe, Mr. Goldberg, that I have given you permission to call me anything other than my given name. I don't know you, nor do I intend to. So do kindly shut up." The words were accompanied by an icy glare. Nat had the decency to look stunned.

"Edd, dude that was totally uncalled for." Nazz stepped in. Edd didn't reply, choosing instead to stare out the window across the room. The guests, now uncomfortable, silently made for the front door. "Whatever. We're gonna head out now. It was good to see you again Edd." He spared them a glance as the door closed behind them.

"Temper Edd." He quietly reminded himself. " I need to get back into a pool." Never mind that. For now he had calculus homework to finish.


	6. Chapter 6

Uhhh… Happy New Years?! Happy birthday to my sweet mom. Uhh. Yeah. I cranked out three of these in just under a week and, on top of that, logged 33 hours on minecraft somehow (Don't ask, I don't know. It was a productive week). To the of reviewer that I confused (you know who you are) and anyone else for that matter, I apologize for that last chapter. I honestly was writing that on on nothing but pizza, sparkling cider, pie, and couple glasses of wine. Because I am supposed to be a "responsible adult" now and my mom doesn't feed me (aside from family meals) when I come home. Really I'm just a loser who spends his time writing, gaming, and making frozen pizzas. Just like in eighth grade. Before I start whining like the loser I am: Here's the next chapter, that I hope is significantly better, to end the year.

Uhhh… me

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

Kevin watched the group of three exit the Vincent house. They looked upset. No, they looked pissed. Well, Nazz and Nat did. Rolf's face was doing a thing. A thing very hard to describe, but perhaps he _was _pissed. Kevin had no clue.

The three made their way directly across the street, cutting across the road instead of using the crosswalk. Nazz power walked the entire way. Before they reached the door, Kevin had it open and was waiting for them.

"You were right, Kev," She seethed, "''He _has_ changed. It isn't just his looks."

"Told you something was up. He has this air about him. Like he's always mad. At everything and everyone, every second of the day." Kevin explained.

"Sure, but I'd hoped that he was just adjusting to being back in Peach Creek. He really is different though. At first he was all polite like usual, but then it's like the mask fell and he was downright rude. I mean, he told Nat to 'Kindly _shut up.'_ Like what even?" She huffed and threw herself down on to Kevin's couch. "What is _wrong _with him?"

"That's the thing, Nazz. I'm pretty sure nothing's wrong with him per se. I just think that something happened, and now he's back. Since we don't know what happened while he was gone, he doesn't feel the need to hide who he is now. He doesn't feel like he has to be the same person he used to be."

"Whoa. Slow down there, Kev. When did you get all wise? I mean, how much thought have you really put into this? Because on the diamond you said you were done…" Kevin hadn't been paying attention to most of the words spoken, though, because when Nat talked, so did his hands and eyebrows. There was no point in talking to Nat if you couldn't see him because the hand motions meant double the words that came out of his mouth.

What else did Double D say? What happened when he was gone? Why did his parents make him leave? Were they still alive? Had Double D's parents even been real? No one had ever seen them, but then there were the notes, and Double D used to go on about them being home every night. How was he supposed to figure out what had happened from such a distance (not just across the street, but from a standpoint nowhere near emotionally close). He had a feeling that he would not be accepted with open arms; not with everything he'd done to the Eds when they were young.

He only rejoined the conversation when video games were brought up. They relocated to the basement to play and Nat cornered him on the couch.

"You didn't hear a thing we said upstairs, did you?" He waved a controller around, dangerously close to Kevin's face. The redhead shook his head, smirking at the other boy before turning to face the screen. "What is it? Do you not love me anymore? Nazz! I'm finally free. Kev doesn't love me so I guess you can have me." Kevin just shoved Nat off the couch.

"Never loved you, nerd." He chuckled. Nazz scooted over to take his spot, and Nat remained tucked between the backs of Nazz's legs and the couch.

By the end of the night, when everyone had left, Kevin silently thanked whomever for giving him good friends. Even Rolf, though he didn't say things that made sense very often, was good support. They had a neat little circle going on, and it worked well. Hell, they'd even managed to distract him from the never-ending questions his mind provided him about Edd, and that was a feat that deserved praise.

Now, though. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The boy who'd been thrown back into their lives not as easily as he'd been ripped from them. Why had he changed so much? Kevin was determined to find out. Most importantly, why did he care so much? It's not like they were close before Double D had left. If he had to admit, which he wouldn't, Edd was the only Ed that he even came close to liking. Not that he hated the others. They were just… less likable. No one was as endearing, in a dorky way, as Edd had been. He was caring no matter what, he just got dragged into a ton of Eddy's crap. Which, of course, had put him on Kevin's list of people he disliked. Well, maybe a little off to the side, like in the small category of people Kevin would never directly tease when not around other people. What was this terrible existence of his?


	7. Author's Note

**Hello my beautiful darlings, as you can see I've been pretty much MIA for like a week. Well it happens during mid-terms and stuff. So I'm dealing with a case of writer's block and am hoping that I'll get something done by the end of next week, but am unsure. Remember that even though I don't know you personally, I love you. **

SevenSneakyFoxes


	8. Chapter 8

So, I lied. Like a lot. I posted an author's note four weeks late, and I'm officially 7 weeks late posting his chapter. I'm sorry there was stuff going on, (school, family, relationship issues … etc.) but I'm good now. No promises on the update schedule, but I'll do my best. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and to those people who decided to follow the story: Thank You So Much. It honestly means a lot because I've no confidence in my writing (it's more of a hobby than a big thing for me) and having people say they like it makes me feel better. Moving on … Here's a new chapter:

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

The next morning was dismal. A light mist fell silently. Edd loved when it rained. In fact, he'd been sitting out in the rain for an hour before his neighbor quickly traversed the distance between their houses.

"Edd, unlock the damn car!" Rave yelled at him.

"Good morning James." Edd replied, lazily grabbing his backpack and strolling to the driver-side door.

"Why does it have to rain?" The two slipped into the car.

"Well, technically, because the atmosphere cooled down enough that—"

"Stop talking." Edd backed out of the driveway chuckling as he went. "Who were the people that visited you yesterday? I saw Nat and two others."

"Ah, old ... acquaintances of mine coming to say 'hello'."

"'Acquaintances.' You make it sound like you never had friends."

"I hadn't, well, aside from Ed and Eddy. My childhood was a rather lonely one." He pulled into the high school parking lot and cast a glance in Rave's direction. The two swiftly exited the car.

"I didn't take you as the kind to be alone." Sarcasm oozed from Rave's words.

"Oh, no, no. I was the epitome of a social butterfly." Edd waved lamely as they parted ways. The halls were, as was typical of a high school, full of students who'd rather be elsewhere. He ran the risk of running into people he'd rather not see.

There was a crowd of freshmen standing in front of his locker. Nowadays it seemed like they swarmed. He leered at them, willing them to part and as if sensing the atmosphere change. They all turned, together, and scurried away. He silently proceeded as scheduled. Or, at least, he tried. It seemed the fates were against him today. A lone redhead appeared to his left.

"Hey Double D." Kevin threw up his hand in a last minute minute wave. Edd huffed and, after retrieving his calculus textbook, closed his locker.

"I feel no need to talk to you Mr. Barr, as all of our previous conversations were rather dull." It was a weak excuse, but it would have to do. Edd had no time to dawdle. He was a busy man, and had many ... things to take care of. He'd only taken two full strides when Kevin caught up to him.

"Geez Edd, you just got back. I just wanted to welcome you home."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Just as the redhead began to open his mouth Edd stopped dead. "It was a rhetorical question, dimwit. Don't answer." He marched on.

"You really have changed, Double D."

"Really? What could possibly make you think that?" He smirked, dark and disturbing as the door to his calculus class fell shut. Kevin could only stare at the oak door. Who was this new Edd?

* * *

Save the little confrontation with Kevin in the hallway that morning, Edd's day was free of further interruptions to his daily schedule. Up until now that is. The school's pool was surrounded by several swim team students, as would be expected. What was not expected though, was the sheer number of people allowed to watch the practices.

The bleachers across the pool were almost completely full of students. Admirers and fans, meaning teenage girls, alone took up the front five rows. Rave was sitting in the furthest corner from all the commotion reading what looked like a script. Edd sighed and set his stuff down a safe distance from the water and set off on his mission to find the swim team captain.

"Edd?" He trekked on, trying to ignore the familiar voice. "Edd. I know you hear me. Eddward!" A hand grasped his wrist forcing him to turn around and face the owner of the obnoxious voice.

"Sarah, what a pleasant surprise." He feigned innocence.

"I want you to know that I'm not happy with you. My brother came home the other day upset and I know it wasn't Eddy who upset him. He may forgive easily, but I don't." She scowled at him.

"That is very funny." He shrugged her words off and stood up straight, towering over her. "I've no time for your misdirected anger. Now, if we're done acting like we're ten, I've some place to be." The girl looked shocked as Edd turned to stalk away. What was it with everyone expecting something from him? This day had gone to shit so quickly he hadn't even been able to enjoy any part of it.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't just him. He knew it. Edd was treating everybody like they'd never been friends, or, in his case, distant neighbors. He'd been talking to Nazz after practice only to have Sarah interrupt. Driven almost to the point of tears after an encounter with Edd. Nazz shot glances up at him while Sarah talked in a manner that told him to go away. Girls and their emotions.

Kevin decided he didn't like them, emotions, that is. They had a habit of getting in the way. He wanted to make amends with Edd, possibly even be friends, but the boy was making it near impossible, and Nat was of no help. All he offered was relationship advice and Kevin would rather take that from someone who'd actually been in a relationship. Not to insult his friend's sexual prowess or anything (he'd probably had tens of bed-mates this year alone), he'd just never been committed to anyone.

Kevin really wasn't one to talk. The only relationship he'd been in was a brief stint with Nazz before high school even began. Wait. Why was he even thinking about relationships? There was no way he was thinking about starting a relationship with Edd. He barely even knows the guy! Besides, he'd have to talk to Edd and become friends with Edd before they could consider a relationship. Great. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Focus. Get home. Workout. Shower. Homework. Sleep. Sleep was good. He probably just needed to rest after that practice. You know what? He could even skip the workout, he deserved it after all. Good, this was good. He could go home, rest, and stop thinking about Edd.

"Kevin~!" A brick wall hit him, or at least the equivalent did.

"Get the hell off me Goldberg." He groaned as he pushed the energetic male aside.

"You have to come to the pool with me."

"Why would I do that? My couch is calling to me man. Even from miles away, I can hear her."

"First, your couch can't speak. Second, hottie is at the pool and you're coming with to make me look good."

"I'm too tired man. I'll probably end up making you look like the cocky douchebag you are."

"Harsh, bro. Not cool. Come with anyway." Before he had a chance to protest Nat had grabbed his arm and was dragging him toward the separate building. He sighed, but followed along, if only to get the other boy to let him go.

"What do you even want me to say?"

"I dunno, go like, tell him I'm hot or something. Pretend you like me."

"Dude, you know what a shit liar I am." The comeback had Kevin cackling like a maniac.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. Kev, I'm serious here. Please." Nat pleaded.

"Oh my god. Nat stop your face is gonna make me cry." He held the door open for his friend. "I'll do it just, go do something ... not ... stupid." The redhead stalked away from his friend, on a mission to find the so-called 'hottie'. Before he could, though, a more familiar face caught his attention. In the corner stood Eddward Vincent, clad in nothing but swim attire. Until now, Kevin could only think of what was underneath the clothes.

He'd changed. Boy, had he changed. The, once skinny dork, was tall, muscular, and a teenaged girls wet dream. Or Kevin's, in this case. Kevin's brain, trying to process the emotions running through him, shuddered to a halt. His entire system shutdown ... and rebooted as someone clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"You okay bro?" Thank god Nat had come to his rescue. "What are you staring ... Ohhhhh. Oh. OH! Kev, no. I'm supposed to be the gay friend." He stepped directly into the redheads line of vision. "Listen to me. Abort mission. We're not doing this today. We are gonna walk outta here as if this never happened and then we're gonna talk. Or, you're gonna talk. We'll sort this out. Don't worry"


	10. Chapter 10

Well I finally had time to crank out another chapter. I've been busy lately. This is really late, and by that I mean five days late. To make up for it here is a chapter that I enjoyed writing. It is shorter than the other ones, but I wanted it to stop where it does.

~SevenSneakyFoxes~

* * *

He wouldn't be able to officially start practice with the team until next week, but had full access to the pool at any time. Good. He approached Rave quietly "I don't mean to interrupt your script reading time, James, but we may take our leave now."

"Don't call me that, Double D." The boy growls as he throws his stuff in his bag and drags it off the seat. Edd makes an indignant noise.

"Of course. You have my sincerest apologies, Your Highness." They exit the building relatively quickly. "Where would you like to go?" Edd spins his keys around his index finger.

"I'd say New York, but we can't. At least not right now." Rave replies offhandedly.

"How about Italian?" Edd wonders as he unlocks his car.

"What are we even talking about?" Rave throws his stuff in the backseat before swinging into the car himself.

"Food, I'm famished. I didn't pack myself anything to eat today." The words are muffled as Edd climbs in and starts the car.

"Of course. I guess Italian is fine." With that, Edd peels out of the parking lot. "So, your redhead friend showed up at the pool today." There is a short silence between them filled only by the sound of Edd's blinker.

"Redhead friend? I'm afraid I have no idea who you're referring to." Downtown Peach Creek is crowded and traffic slows to a crawl.

"That Kevin guy, he was with Nat. They came in for all of ten seconds just to turn around leave again." His hands make motions that have no connection to the words he says

"Rave, you are mistaken. I hold nothing, but malice for Kevin." Edd comes to a stop across the street from a small cafe. They quickly get out of the car and cross the street.

"Well you two seem to be on pretty good terms. I mean, you're threatening him. That's a good sign. If it were anyone else you'd just ignore them." Rave holds the door open for a couple scurrying out.

"Whatever do you mean?" Edd swiftly crosses in front of him to stride into the small restaurant.

"I mean that threats are your way of showing you care." Edd cackles and slides into a booth by a window. Rave stis in the spot across from him.

"That is hilarious! When did you get good at making jokes?"

"Edd, it wasn't a joke. I'm serious. You threaten me all the time. I guess we threaten each other, but that's not the point. My point is— Shit!" Rave ducks in his seat as familiar faces pass by the window. The door opens seconds later. "Edd, come to this side of the booth."

"Why on earth would I— Ow!" He frowns and switches sides before his feet are abused any more. "What was the point in doing that?"

"Shut up and pretend we're dating. They've already seen us." As the words leave his mouth two teenage boys slide in across from them. Nat looks giddy and Kevin stares at the cloth-covered table.

"Well, hello there gorgeous." Nat greets leaning forward onto the table. Edd makes a displeased noise and slides closer to Rave. Rave glares back across the table. Kevin deems the tiled floors more interesting than his tablemates.


	11. Chapter 11

Their waitress had come and gone with drink orders sensing the tense atmosphere. Edd's arm was thrown around Rave's shoulders. Nat was glaring out the window and Kevin; well, Kevin was attempting to concentrate on the sound of the froth in his drink melting away into the dark liquid.

"Sooooooo..." Nat is the one to break the silence. "How has everybody been?" Edd grunts in response choosing not to grace the boy with any major acknowledgement. "Um ... This is super awkward. Somebody please say something."

Rave growled and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Kevin (who'd glanced up at Nat's **pleas**). "So, uh, how long have you two..." He trailed off glancing down at his coffee.

"I think you will find that's none of your business Mr. Barr." Edd responded dryly. Kevin shifted awkwardly or, at least, Edd hoped he did. He was too busy dealing with the pain left behind after an elbow was harshly thrust into his side.

"Not cool, bro." Nat grumbled.

"I am not you so-called 'brother', please refrain from calling me that." Edd spat. He received another elbow in the side for that.

"You know, Edd is cranky and getting worse by the minute so … We're just gonna head out." Rave explained practically shoving Edd out of the booth. The two remained at a slightly-rushed-but-still-casual pace until they were within the safety of Edd's car. "What was that?"

"What was what? You seem to say so many things that make no sense. Please refrain from doing so." Edd started his car.

"I mean back there with Kevin! That was the first thing he'd said and you just shot him down!" Rave's hands were flying again. This time in random paths that just so happened to continually near Edd's face.

"Shot him down? I simply stated a fact. It is no one's business, but ours of course, how long we've been pretending to date." The car was filled with Rave's laughter.

"Good God, you are so fuckin' stupid sometimes." He gasped. Edd pulled into his driveway and parked. Rave rolled out of the car and traipsed around it like a madman. "I wanted you to pretend we were dating to get rid of Nat, not to give you an excuse to insult Kevin. You've probably ruined it all now." He crossed the lawns and disappeared behind his front door.

"Ruined what exactly?" Edd was left with no answer.


	12. Chapter 12

So, I'm how late again? I'm really sorry about all the late posting sometimes things just happen. I'm also sorry if this chapter is messed up in anyway (please let me know), I'm so ridiculously out of it, listening to Welcome to Night Vale, and I've got a headache so bad I can't tell if my legs are actually attached to my body or not. It's a bit longer than the other ones so it might get a little rambly, but you learn just a bit about why Edd is so... Yeah. Hope it's not terrible.

~SevenSneakyFoxes

P.S. This hasn't been beta'd so it probably has issues, lemme know if you find any so I can fix them. Thanks.

* * *

"Yes, of course. Yes, mother. I've tended to it already. Yes, ma'am. No, not yet I haven't been able t—" he sighed away from the phone "Yes, ma'am." The call ended. "Goodbye." He set his phone on the kitchen table and frowned. The clock in the hallway chimed 6 o'clock. Outside, the sun was beginning its descent, casting a pink hue across the neighborhood as it went.

An annoying chime startled him out of his silent reprieve. His phone screen lit up with a new message. He checked it suspiciously.

_**James**_

_Edd._

_Unlock your front door or I'll break in through the window._

He gazed over at the front door. Through the window he could see eyes staring back at him. The boy got up and crossed through the entryway to welcome his friend into the house. "So demanding, and please refrain from entering my house forcefully in the future. The basement window is normally unlocked." They crossed back over into the kitchen

"I'm not going to crawl around in the dirt just to check on you." He sat on the counter. "So what's up? I thought dear old mommy and daddy were coming back tonight?"

"They found files they missed before and have been tasked with looking through them." Rave's face changed to one of indifference.

"You know our door is always open right. If you ever—"

"I'm quite alright. Thank you though, Rave." The two boys sat comfortably in a moment of silence until the doorbell rang. Edd huffed and went to answer it, leaving Rave to sit boredly on the counter. When the door opened Edd thought to slam it shut, but stopped himself as he looked at the thoroughly ruffled redhead on his porch.

"Okay before you slam the door in my face I just need help with this fuckin' math problem." He explained. Edd made a gesture for the redhead to continue. "Thank fuck. No one else could help me and I was starting to get pissed." The taller boy mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'language' but Kevin was too busy lifting the piece of paper with his writing scrawled across it. He handed the slip to Edd and watched as the boy tried to decipher the chicken scratch.

"Your handwriting appals me. Its wretched." Edd disappeared into the house for a moment before coming back with a pencil. He scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to the redhead. "Goodnight Mr. Barr." Kevin nodded once and took off towards his house.

"Was that Kevin? Did Eddward Marion Vincent just fraternize with the enemy for a whole five minutes? I should have been recording!"

"Thinly veiled sarcasm doesn't suit you. I prefer it when you're brash." Edd scowled. "Now, am I feeding you, or did you already eat?" He pulled a few things from the refrigerator.

"I could totally eat some food."

* * *

The light of a Saturday morning shone in through a thin blue curtain resting over the living room windows. It was nearing ten in the morning (Edd could only tell because he'd spent countless years watching the sun hit the coffee table at exactly 9a.m.). He wondered idly if his parents had done that on purpose. It would be just like them.

Rave is curled up on the chaise lounge across the room with a cup of what Edd assumes is tea. Dark eyes stare at him over the lip of the cup. "Morning Edd."

"Good morning James." He sat up and stretched. The room was quiet.

"Edd, are you okay? I just ... I don't think I ever asked you after we met, and lately you've been more—"

"I am quite alright. Everything feels different. It doesn't feel like I grew up with these people. None of them actually know what happened and I don't want to have to discus it. I have to worry all the time that something will trigger me and I will shut down when it matters most. I am lucky I was able to talk your parents into moving here so I wasn't alone. I guess, I'm just reluctant to let someone in. Well, someone else." The boy's stared at each other.

"You know what? You're gonna help me with my drama assignment. I'll be right back." The teen exited the house barefooted leaving the front door open. It was half-past nine and Edd was still "in bed". He got up, muscles aching after spending a night on the couch. The blanket he'd used last night was folded and set over the back of the couch. Rave returned looking less sleep-ruffled, holding a script, and someone, Edd wasn't sure who (he hadn't checked) followed closely behind him. "I was stalked back here. I'm sorry." The boy behind him looked more than pleased to have found Rave this early in the morning.

"Mr. Goldberg, what a lovely surprise. If I may, it is to my understanding that you live nowhere near here? What could you possibly be doing in our lovely cul-de-sac?"

"I was out with Kevin. Saw hottie here cross the yards and wanted to say 'hi'." Nat smirked giving a cursory glance at the boy who was, once again, sitting in the lounge.

"Please do not call him that." Nat bristled at Edd's words. He shifted nervously.

"Anyway, I have to get back to Kev. I'll see you guys later." He waved briefly before disappearing from the house.

"My knight in shining armor." Rave jested staring down at the script in his lap.

"Yes well someone has to defend your honor." Edd sat himself gently on the ottoman. "Shall we then?"


	13. Author's Note 2

So, I finally got the review I'd been waiting for and, although it wasn't necessarily positive, I view it as constructive criticism. The review mentioned the lack of an actual plot and how I managed to write ten entire chapters chock full of exposition. Quite boring exposition if I say so myself.

This Author's note is to inform you of a two-week hiatus. I'll be taking a, much-needed, break to map out the story a little more before I continue writing. I apologize for the sudden pause after I've been gone for almost two weeks now, but I can't help but feel it's necessary. Hopefully I'll post again relatively soon after the end of the two weeks.

~SevenSneakyFoxes~


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys,

It's been quite a long time hasn't it? Two years or so. Sorry about that. Didn't feel like writing for the longest time. Every time I sat down the only thing that would come out was my utter lack of talent.

Moving on. There was a specific comment that got me to stop writing this to see what I could do about fixing so much that is wrong with it. That was what led to my absence. Well, I'm back and I've decided that I'm not actually going to do much in the way of fixing the plot and stuff right now. I need to get it done and come back to fix it when I have more time on my hands.

For now, here's a peek into the event that made Double D into the mess he is today.

I don't really know how to go about warning people of things. For me it's not overly graphic, but don't take that to heart because I'm not really the best person to base any decision off of. It can most definitely be seen as a graphic depiction of violence, so, please, if that's an issue, don't read it. It's not really important and I'll put a summary of important things in the note at the top of the next chapter (whenever i get that out), please take care of yourselves.

~SevenSneakyFoxes

P.S. I don't know if all of this has been beta'd … you know the drill.

* * *

_A harsh wind rattles the boards covering the window wells. The darkness is shattered only by the moonlight that shines in through the cracks between the wood. His breathing is labored and loud against the backdrop of silence. A basement is not the most comfortable place to be, though he doubts his captor considered that before shoving him down the stone stairs._

_Originally he'd kept track of the passing days by scraping a chunk of cement against a wall; the cement was all but dust now, and the days passed uncharted (Good Game right there). He'd been here at least 13 days; how had no one found him yet? Was anyone even searching? Had his parents even been home to notice that he hadn't been getting the notes they left for him?_

_The basement door slams open, followed closely by the noise of heavy footfalls on the stairs. "Grub time, ." The footsteps stop at the bottom of the stairs, probably so light eyes can scan the area, before the steps cross the room. A cafeteria tray lands on the floor in front of him, and most of the contents settle onto the floor. He cringes at the sight of stale bread and moldy cheese. His captor stoops to throw the food back onto the tray. "Eat up. You're no good to me dead." __**I'm no good to you any which way**_, _he thinks, __**no one cares about me**_. "_Didn't you hear me? Eat the damn food." The man shoves the tray closer to him._

_He's hungry, but reluctant to eat. The puddle of vomit from the last time he had any food has dried up in the corner. He stares at the food just a second too long; should have taken it when it was offered. The man grabs hold of him by the hair. His head is yanked back by the handful of raven hair in a pale fist. He opens his mouth to cry out and some of the bread is shoved into it. _

_Fingers pinch his nose and press his lower jaw shut. _

_He can still get air in past his teeth, but if he wants the man to let go he has to swallow the bread as is. _

_The not-quite-saliva-soaked food scratches against his throat._

_He is released and the man smiles softly. Pale fingers comb through his hair to smooth it back into place. "Good. Now, is that all you want?" He nods dumbly, not willing to be forced through that again. The man sighs, and carries the tray with him when he leaves…_

"_Pup, we've got a problem. You see, no one's come for you yet, and the police aren't letting your parents contact me. It's already been six months, so, I think they need a little incentive." Hazel eyes stare mercilessly into his. The man is holding a knife. "Fingers are a little cliche, and if I take an ear you'll have an excuse not to listen as well… we're stuck aren't we? What do you propose, pup?" He doesn't answer; most times the questions are rhetorical and answering means punishment. "Well?" The knife is held to his jaw. He mumbles, his face turned away. "What was that?"_

"_Hair." He repeats, this time loud enough to be heard._

"_What. A good. Idea. Who said you weren't smart?" The man praises as he steps behind him. "Well, I guess I did. You know? I don't think taking just the hair will be good enough." Fingers thread through his hair and pull it tight. The cold steel of the knife presses against his scalp. "Just a little patch will do." _

_There is no resistance when he starts cutting. The skin splits from itself as if it wishes to be removed. It's comically easy. The blood doesn't even well, just starts pouring down the side of his head. Head wounds always bleed far too much, but it's less blood than it ever looks like there is. He doesn't even scream until the knife is halfway through an oddly-shaped circle. He pulls away from his captor, tearing the rest of the flesh in the process, and snakes away._

"_Now, pup, don't be like that. We need to patch you up, yeah?" The man crouches over him staring down with shining eyes. "Don't want you bleedin' all over my floor. A rough hand grabs him and lifts him enough to get at his shirt. "Bit o' gauze. Didn't have any bandages, so your little rags will have to do. The man cuts a line into the front of the shirt and uses it to tear a bandage-like strip. A square of gauze is slapped harshly over the wound and secured with the dirty strip of fabric. "Let's hope your folks respond to this… otherwise, I'll be back for more. G'night pup."_

Waking up from nightmares isn't a big thing anymore. Too many people make it out to be a startling experience, but after years of having them… You get used to it. He rolls over to look at his clock.

It's too early.

He gets up anyway.

He turns on his bedroom light and glances around at everything, checking for dust and making sure things are where they're supposed to be. He breathes deeply for a minute or two before he crosses to the window.

Across the street, Kevin's bedroom light is also on. What could he possibly be doing up this early? Edd sighs, and, heavy with regret, starts getting dressed to go down to the street. The night air is thick with water. The humidity makes Edd damp within seconds. He trudges across the street and stares at the other teen's window. He grabs a piece of gravel from the road and lobs it at Kevin's window, then waits for a response. After seconds of nothing he repeats the act. It takes two more tries to draw the redhead to the window.

"Double D?" He stage whispers. Another wave of regret washes over Edd as he stands on Kevin's driveway at 3 am in the morning.

"Come on." He gestures for Kevin to come down to the street. The redhead disappears after closing his window, and reappears from the side of the house a few minutes later in a hoodie and basketball shorts.

"Dude, what's up?" He asks. Edd shrugs him off and starts to walk toward the end of the street.

"Let's go." He calls. Kevin jogs to catch up, then falls into step beside Edd.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"The park, the factory, a walk? I don't really know. I guess the park for now."


End file.
